Nurse Hermione
by NO NEW STORIES
Summary: Ok, this takes place after Ron eats all that love potion...etc. in the sixth book. I'm a bit dramatic, so I hope it isn't too bad!


_Author's note: So, I haven't written anything in awhile. SORRY! :{ So, this is my tribute to my favorite Harry Potter couple, no, not the chosen one and Ginny. RON AND HERMIONE! WOOOO!This story takes place in the sixth book after Ron gets released from the hospital-you know, because of the whole love potion thingy? Well, being so dramatic I am going to make it that Ron is like, so, so stiff and he can't really move, or anything. And, with Lavender off sulking (WOO! :D) and deciding to call it quits with Ronald, (DOUBLE WOO) only Hermione is left with the sick Ron. Yay! Enjoy, and review! Review like your life depends on it! Don't be lazy! DON'T BE AN OUTCAST!_

_

* * *

_

Madam Pomfrey tutted over Ronald Weasly she healed his wounds. Sure, Harry had saved him, but he didn't know that Ron happened to be _allergic_ to that retched thing- oh, whatever it was called- that saved Ron. Hermione sighed, as she rubbed Ron's hand. Literally, her fingers were numb from rubbing his!

"Well, he seems fine to me, as fine as he _can_be." Madam Pomfrey announced, and Hermione jumped up, because it was the loudest noise she had heard in minutes. "What?! Oh, yes, well, thanks." Hermione shook her head and refocused herself. As she stood up, Madam Pomfrey stopped her.

"He still needs tending too." Hermione groaned.

"You probably need to wash his cuts, again."

"Cuts, Madam?"  
"Yes, he's extremely allergic."

"So, what do I need to do?"

"Oh, he'll be fine in a couple of days. But, for now, wet his cuts and put this lotion on them-" She motioned to a bottle by his cot. "-and then let him sleep for awhile, let him rest, don't strain him." She told Hermione sternly.

"Yes, yes, okay." Hermione said, making mental notes in her head. Then, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas walked in, chatting about Quidditch. "Oh! YOU TWO!" Hermione cried, rushing over to them. "Can you two help me carry back Ron to his room so I can take care of him?" She pleaded with them, and they stared at her and then to Ron for a moment, before speaking. "What do you mean, _take care of him_?" Seamus asked. "What are you going to do to him _in his room_?" Dean added, and they slapped high-fives.

"Oh, you two are so immature!" Hermione cried, and stomped over to Ron, who was waking up. "Oh, Ron..." Hermione started, looking longingly at his innocent face. Seamus mimicked her in the background. "OK, OK, we'll help you, just don't kiss him." Dean laughed as he and Seamus picked up Ron out of the bed.

* * *

Ron awoke in his bead, feeling horrible. "Wha-?" He asked when he saw the people around him. Dean and Seamus were playing with a deck of cards, and Harry and Ginny were talking about Quidditch, along with Katie Bell. Ron looked around for Hermione, and he found her asleep on the couch, book in her lap.

"Did you lot just wait here for for me?" He asked weakly, as he refocused himself. "Yeah, just for you." Seamus grunted, and gave Dean a death look as Dean beat him in their card game. "Aw, mate, we were thinking you would never wake up!" Ginny cried, but didn't get up. "Glad to see you're so enthusiastic." Ron muttered to his little sister.

"Oh, yeah, Madam Pomfrey says that one of us has got to put this lotion on your scratched-areas..." Harry said, and gave him an apologetic look. Ron looked around at his mates. "Well?" He asked. Everyone cleared their throats. "Well,"

"You see..."  
"I'm busy..."

"Do you _really_ think?"

Everyone turned to look at Hermione, who was sleeping soundly. "I don't think _she's_ arguing." Seamus said, and the other nodded, leaving hurriedly. The slam of the door awakened Hermione, who jolted up. "Ronald! Oh!" She cried, and shook her head.

"Hey, 're supposed to-" Harry said, popping in. "-lotion, I know." Hermione said, and when Harry left, took the bottle on Ron's nightstand. "Uh..." She began. "You don't want to do this." Ron assumed.

"Can't you?"  
"It hurts, 'Mione."

"Oh."  
"Hermione, you hate me right now, right?"  
"Why would I hate you? We're...friends."  
"Yeah, but...Lavender."  
"Lavender...." Hermione groaned. "Must we talk about her?"  
"Well, I'm just saying..." Ron muttered. "By the way, where is she? I'd think she'd be sobbing by my side right about now." Ron chucked, looking at Hermione to see if she would laugh too. "Oh, yeah? Well maybe she can put on your damn lotion!" Hermione cried, and stomped out of the room.

* * *

It was night. Ron was sleeping in his bed, but not soundly. He was thrashing about. He cried out in pain. "Ron!" Hermione cried, waking up. She had come into check on him a little while ago. He clutched his chest. "Wake up, Ronald!" Hermione cried, and he did, breathing heavily, but still clutching his stomach. He gestured over towards the lotion on his nightstand. "Yes, I reckon it's time we start that." Hermione grumbled.

First, Hermione lathered lotion on his freckled arms. Ron calmed down a bit, but still was in pain. So, Hermione put some lotion on the parts of his legs that weren't covered by his shorts. "Better?" She asked. "My...chest." Ron gasped, clutching at it. Hermione turned away from him, to keep herself from screaming out loud.

Then, Hermione slowly lifted up his worn-out T-shirt and pulled it off. She bit her lip as she saw Ron's muscular chest, which had changed since she first met him, the muscles on his arms grew too. Ron started raking at his chest again. "You're killing me 'Mione, hurry up!" He pleaded.

As Hermione rubbed lotion on Ron, she felt his chest, and was silently screaming inside. It was hard, soft, and muscular. Hermione bent towards him, rubbing lotion on his neck, sitting down on the bed close to him so she could reach farther. Ron blushed closing his eyes so he wouldn't kiss Hermione the very second. She leaned in, her curly, brown, perfect, hair tickling his chest.

"Oi! Whadya think you're doing?" Harry cried, bursting in to the room. Hermione jumped up. "Harry!"

"Hermione, were you....shagging him?"

"No! Of course not! How could you-"

"Good, sorry, I saw something else..." Harry breathed out, and slumped in a chair. Hermione quickly left the room, but smiled despite getting caught, grinning at the sobbing Lavender Brown as she skipped off to bed.


End file.
